I Want You
by Tei X
Summary: A causa de su trabajo, Rukia está descuidando su relación, debe hacer algo si es que no quiere que Ichigo la deje.


Hola :3 ando medio cruda jajajaja pero ya tenía que subir este one-shot al menos para dar señales de vida jajajaja me he perdido mucho xD a causa de mi trabajo chupa vidas, el gimnasio, mis amigs y para rematar mi falta de tiempo, un chico que me gusta mucho y me distrae jajajajaja

Haber, **ADVERTENCIA** este one-shot tiene un intento de **_lemon_** (porque no me salen) así que si son sensibles a este tipo de contenido o no les gusta pues saltenselo.

Inspiración principal: Cosas de la vida xD y este cover de Zoé ht*tp:*/*/*www.*youtube.*com/*watch?v=*K9_SqMeB4N*g (quiten los asteriscos)

Espero les guste.

* * *

**… … * … …**

**"I Want You"**

_(I want your sex… I want your love)_

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste el amor?

Fue la pregunta que Rangiku le hizo a Rukia aquella tarde de verano, no lo había hecho con la intención de molestarla, simplemente consideraba que su morena amiga daba mucho más prioridad a su trabajo, estaba tan enfocada en perfeccionar en el ámbito laboral que incluso había dejado de lado su relación sentimental para enfocarse en una sola cosa: el trabajo.

—No sé—Dijo la morena con la mirada puesta en la pantalla de su laptop a la par que tecleaba —Dos semanas o más… la verdad no me acuerdo— Acotó sin darle mucha importancia.

Rangiku abrió los ojos como búho, casi escupe el agua que se encontraba bebiendo.

— ¿Tanto tiempo? — Inquirió la rubia completamente asombrada, no lograba entender como su mejor amiga se abstenía a realizar aquel acto por considerable tiempo.

—No seas exagerada… además no tengo tiempo para eso en estos momentos— Se excusó con toda naturalidad, continuando con la trascripción de un texto. Y no era porque no quisiera, y mucho menos estaba pasando por una crisis con su pelinaranja novio, no, simplemente tenía la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas de mayor importancia.

Rangiku de cierto modo quería ayudarla, así que con determinación cerró la computadora portátil de la chica, quien la miró completamente anonadada por su actitud.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué te sucede? — Alzó la voz la pelinegra, posando sus ojos zafiro en el semblante de su amiga, quien se mostraba seria.

—Esa computadora y tu trabajo te distraen mucho… Deberías darte un respiro y disfrutar de la vida, no todo es trabajo…— Aconsejó Rangiku, ella mejor que nadie sabía de gozar de los placeres que la vida brindaba, Rukia era joven y exitosa, se merecía librarse un poco de las tensiones y el estrés, pero hasta parecía que eran esos dos factores lo que más le gustaba experimentar.

—No puedo ahora, tengo un importante proyecto que entregar en unos días y aún no termino…— Dijo bastante seria, dispuesta a abrir su laptop y continuar con su labor, sin embargo la rubia amiga puso la palma encima del artefacto, prohibiéndole su uso.

—No, escúchame primero…—

Rukia torció sus ojos y se puso de brazos cruzados, ya se veía venir uno de sus sermones.

—Tienes un maravilloso hombre a tu lado y no puedo creer que no compartas con él un momento de intimidad… No le veo sentido a eso, no tiene lógica…— Rukia era necia, y tenía que hacerle saber que enfocándose mucho al trabajo le traería muchos problemas en su relación con Kurosaki, se lo comunicaba por ayudarla y no por fastidiarla.

—Tengo miles de cosas en que pensar…— No lo hacía con la intención de arruinar su relación, pero el trabajo era trabajo, gracias a él tenía para subsistir. Ya después lo recompensaría al pelinaranja la falta de atención, pero por ahora sólo quería que le comprendiera.

—Pues por esas 'cosas', Ichigo va a cansarse y te va a abandonar para buscar en otro lado lo que en casa no tiene…— Toda persona tenía un límite, tarde o temprano eso pasaría si no hacía algo al respecto, en Rukia surgió un terrible sentimiento, una alerta roja que le indicaba que podría perder su amor si no lo cuidaba.

—Dedícale al menos un día…— Puntualizó la rubia, no quería verla después al borde de las lágrimas o de la ira a causa de la ruptura o la infidelidad del chico.

El resto del día no pudo dejar de lado las palabras de su amiga, y una vez que lo analizó a profundidad se convenció… debía hacer algo si es que no quería que Ichigo la dejara.

Es por eso que se apresuró a terminar 10 diapositivas que conformaban su proyecto y hacer algún adelanto del reporte, para después llegar a casa y preparar algo para ambos, para sorprenderlo cuando él llegara y se diera cuenta de que no lo tenía en el olvido.

Estaba segura, no cabía duda que cuando Ichigo abriera la puerta y la viera quedaría anonadado, no podría evitar devorarla a besos, incluso llegaba a sorprenderse del poder que ejercía sobre él.

Cuando escuchó el abrir y cerrar de la puerta, la morena levantó la mirada y sonriente se contempló en el espejo, de puntillas y tratando de hacer el menor ruido la morena salió de la recámara que compartían con dirección a la sala.

—Bienvenido— Dijo la morena en tono sugestivo, mirándolo fijamente con sus azulados ojuelos.

—Rukia…— Musitó a penas él, no cabía duda que se veía bastante sensual, ese bonito coordinado negro de encaje y la sedosa bata que a penas y rozaba sus muslos hacía un perfecto contraste con su piel, que era nívea… pero no hubiese tenido ningún problema si no hubiese llegado acompañado de sus amigos del trabajo.

La sensual pose y traviesa mirada de Rukia desaparecieron por completo cuando detrás de su novio, se encontraban otros 4 sujetos que la miraban detenidamente, entre asombrados por el semejante ejemplar femenino que Ichigo tenía en casa.

El pelinaranja pasó saliva con dificultad, echó una fugaz mirada a sus amigos y no pudo evitar sentirse amenazado, así que antes de que algo más sucediera, se dirigió con rapidez hacia su novia, tomándola de la mano y llevándosela hacia la recámara.

—Enseguida regreso…— Comunicó el pelinaranja con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas desde el marco de la puerta, la cual cerró después.

— ¡Eres una indecente… ¿Qué te proponías lograr exhibiéndote de esa manera? — Preguntó el pelinaranja a su novia cuando la soltó, estaba molesto, Rukia le miraba indignada.

— ¿Disculpa?... Sólo quería darte una bonita bienvenida y lo has arruinado…— Le echó la culpa, después de todo que iba a saber ella que él vendría con unos amigos, en ese caso hubiese evitado pasar por semejante bochorno.

—No, no… lo hiciste a propósito… Sabías muy bien que hoy vendrían mis amigos del trabajo a jugar cartas…— Estaba seguro que ella se había mostrado de esa forma con toda la intención, de provocar, de llamar la atención, lo cual no iba a permitir.

— ¿Qué? — Le espetó exasperada, no, no, en ningún momento se lo había notificado, maldito mentiroso —Nunca me dijiste eso…—

— ¡Ayer te lo dije!... Pero estabas tan ocupada en tus cosas que ni caso me hiciste…— Le restregó en la cara, lo cual causó más molestia en la morena, quién no quiso discutir y fue a recostarse en la cama, desinteresada dijo sus últimas palabras.

—Tus amigos te están esperando, anda, vete—

Ichigo meneó su cabeza, incrédulo, con esa actitud y esas palabras ella le hacía sentir culpable cuando sentía que el que menos culpa tenía era su persona. No quiso adentrarse en discusiones, simplemente se retiró, dejándola sola en la recámara.

Cuando la morena escuchó la puerta cerrarse, lo maldijo por debajo, todavía que se esforzaba por sorprenderlo el muy imbécil la regañaba, hubiese preferido que mandara al diablo a sus amigos y prefiriera estar con ella, por desgracia no había sido así, igual de todas formas de eso no se iba a morir y tampoco le producía tristeza alguna, así que lo mejor que hizo fue ponerse a leer unos documentos que tenía pendientes.

* * *

La velada con sus amistades terminó al filo de la 1:00 de la madrugada, con varias cervezas encima Kurosaki fue a la recámara, al abrir la puerta se encontró con su joven novia en la cama, sonrió perversamente al mirarla aún en esa corta bata leyendo quién sabe qué cosa. Sin hacer mucho ruido fue acercándose a la cama, se sentó en el colchón y fue acortando la distancia que les separaba, su traviesa mano fue directo a uno de sus muslos, el cual frotó afanosamente a la par que acercaba sus labios a su cuello, besándolo delicadamente, seduciéndola.

Y aunque a la morena no le desagradaban en lo más mínimo esas caricias, tenía muy presente en su mente la discusión que habían tenido horas antes, así que lo alejó.

—Quítate, no quiero— Fueron sus palabras, dándole ligeros codazos, demostrando no tener ganas.

—Pero si hace rato…— Ichigo siguió insistiendo pero fue callado por la joven, quien dejó de lado su lectura y le miró detenidamente.

— Eso ya pasó. Además preferiste a tus amigos ¿no? — Le reclamó, con toda intención de hacerlo sufrir por el desaire que le hizo.

—Perdón. Pero me tomaste de sorpresa, con eso de que siempre estás ocupada con tu trabajo, no pensé que…— Le hizo saber sus motivos, incluso le pidió perdón todo con tal de recibir un poco de su atención y sus caricias.

—Olvídalo, ya se me quitaron las ganas… Apagas la luz, buenas noches— Sin piedad alguna, Rukia dejó en el buró de su costado las hojas que leía, sin mediar más palabras se metió bajo las sábanas y le dio la espalda al pelinaranja, fingiendo dormir.

El aludido se quedó de piedra, con las palabras en la boca, molesto por su actitud bufó y la maldijo, para después pararse a apagar la luz, quitarse los zapatos y meterse bajo las sábanas. Antes de tratar de dormir soltó un comentario tan soez como contradictorio.

— ¡Ultimadamente ni quería hacerlo contigo… Me buscaré alguien que si me cumpla, no como tú! —

De tan sólo oírlo la ojiazul-violáceo se enfadó mucho más y no se calló.

— ¡Pero bien que aquí estabas como perro en celo tratando de convencerme. No pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, lárgate y búscate a otra que la puerta está muy ancha y ni me importa! —

Pero ni uno ni otro decía la verdad, eran reacciones originadas por su enojo, por su orgullo. Kurosaki no era capaz de buscar a otra mujer, sabía cuan valiosa era Rukia y sería muy imbécil si la dejaba ir. Ella por su parte tampoco quería perderlo.

Y así, enfadados uno con el otro se quedaron dormidos, ya sería en la mañana cuando las cosas, quizá, estuvieran mejor ó peor.

* * *

En la mañana a penas y se vieron, tenían horarios muy diferentes en sus trabajos. Kurosaki terminaba de desayunar a las 6:30 a.m. cuando Kuchiki a penas iba levantándose, se saludaron de manera fría y no hubo ni beso ni nada de lo normal cuando el pelinaranja se fue. La morena tampoco esperaba eso, sabía que él seguía molesto, así que continuó con sus labores, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Todo continuó normal, hasta la noche claro está, en la cena a penas y se dirigieron la palabra, lo cual hacía incómoda la convivencia. El pelinaranja sabía que ella no iba a tomar la iniciativa de reanudar la comunicación, es muy orgullosa, él también lo es pero prefería sacrificar eso a dejar de hablarle.

Así que después de la cena y mientras la morena lavaba los platos, él aprovechó para acercarse.

—Deja de hacer eso y ven— Le dijo en tono tranquilo, rodeando con sus brazos su cintura, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

—Eso debiste decir anoche, pero no, preferiste a tus amigos— Sin rechazar el contacto dio una respuesta irónica, rememorándole lo de anoche.

—Ya te dije que lo siento— Respondió serio, sintiéndose apenado por el suceso.

La chica dejó de lado la labor de lavar los platos, se volteó para quedar cara a cara con el pelinaranja, quien le miraba detenidamente.

— ¿Y lo demás? Eso de buscar a alguien que si te cumpliera— Le advirtió, para después sonreírle provocadoramente.

—Es mentira…— Atinó a decir sin más, para después besar sus labios, ella sintió la invasión de esa lengua calurosa y juguetona, por cómo estaban las cosas él pensaba demostrarle que siempre sería la única y digamos que no le molestaba que lo hiciera, así que se dejó llevar.

Las manos del pelinaranja descendieron lentamente por el cuerpo de la joven, deseaba tocar, acariciar su piel, pero las ropas jugaban en su contra y se lo prohibían. La tomó sutilmente de la muñeca y en silencio la condujo por el largo pasillo doblando a la izquierda para llegar a la recámara.

La morena se quedó investigándolo con la mirada, Kurosaki tomó un poco de distancia, y frente a ella desabrochó los botones de su camisa.

Rukia observó los lentos movimientos del hombre, sin atreverse a decir o hacer algo, cuando finalizó con su labor dejando dicha camisa sobre el suelo, caminó con su torso bien formado hasta donde estaba la morena y levantó su camiseta para quitársela.

Ella cooperó sin problemas, elevó sus brazos quedando solo con su brassiere negro; las manos de Kurosak se encargaron de desabrochárselo, hasta que dicha prenda quedó olvidada en el suelo.

El chico besó sus pechos desnudos, jugando apenas con sus pezones mientras la morena llevó sus manos nuevamente hasta la cabellera de su novio, indicando así que aquel gesto le gustaba.

La condujo hasta la cama y la hizo sentarse mientras él se encargaba de quitarle el pantalón, la ropa interior y los zapatos; de igual forma se deshizo de sus propias prendas.

Caminó hasta donde se hallaba ella, notando el entusiasmo que eso le provocaba. Ella le sonrió con cierta picardía y sin que se lo pidiese, la morena deslizó su mano hasta llegar a la hombría de su novio, aferró fuertemente, masturbando lenta y sinuosamente.

Una corriente inusual recorrió el cuerpo del ojimiel que desembocó en su miembro y sus gemidos no tardaron en oírse.

Impregnó con su saliva todo el tronco, buscaba volverlo loco de deseo. Ichigo cerró fuertemente sus ojos y se mordió los labios, reteniendo ese gemido, esa suplica, no lo soportaba más, hasta que finalmente Rukia se apiado de él y engulló todo el miembro hasta la base. Repitiendo dicha acción una y otra vez.

Ella le hacía arder de deseo, y necesitaba tener más, así que pausó la labor de la joven y la instó a recostarse, Kurosaki con total calma recostó su cuerpo sobre el de ella, sin dejar de mirarla, levantó su mano y acarició con contemplación su cuerpo; besó sus labios e inició el recorrido deteniéndose en ese par de montículos, succionando y mordiendo, provocándole a su compañeras varias arcadas y quedos géminos; bajó pecaminosamente por su vientre, hasta llegar a su zona íntima y con una sonrisa traviesa se encargó de humedecer y deleitar con su lengua aquella abertura.

Cuando Rukia sintió aquella calurosa invasión no pudo evitar sentir un desbordante placer; los gemidos resonaron en la habitación y el chico comprendió que iba por buen camino.

Salió de entre sus piernas y escaló hasta sus labios dejándo en ellos un apasionado beso.

Pero tal estimulación no finalizaba ahí, una mano de Kurosaki se colocó entre las pierna de la ojiazul-violáceo, buscando nuevamente aquella abertura; introduciendo un dedo con relativa facilidad sin causarle a ella inconformidad alguna para después introducir otro, sin dejar de besar a la morena con frenesí y lujuria.

Retiró aquellos dedos, y acomodó el cuerpo de la chica para posarse sobre ella, tomó sus piernas y la abrió situando su miembro en la entrada de la morena, quién miró al ojimiel llena de deseo, sintiendo su cuerpo vibrar, ansioso de lo que estaba por venir.

Con facilidad el miembro del mayor se fue abriendo camino, la hendidura femenina envolvió su pedazo al punto del dolor y posteriormente del orgasmo. Kurosaki soltó un gemido, el calor de aquella cavidad lo estaba volviendo loco.

Una fuerte estocada fue lo suficiente para que su virilidad descansase en el interior de la morena. Pasaron unos segundos de sosiego, permitiéndole al cuerpo acostumbrarse.

La respiración agitada de Rukia, lejos de regularse se agitó aún más cuando su compañero comenzó con su lento vaivén. El ir y venir les estaba arrancando gemidos estrepitosos por igual, Rukia escondió su rostro en el cuello del ojimiel, cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

El cuerpo de la morena se curvó a raíz de aquellos movimientos que comenzaba gozar; conectó sus piernas con las de Kurosaki, hundió sus dedos en su espalda, alzó sus caderas, sintiendo de un segundo al otro aquel vacío, para luego sentirse llena otra vez, de un delicioso calor que la envolvía.

Eso no era suficiente ya, Ichigo salió completamente del interior y se acomodó boca arriba sobre el colchón, atrayendo el cuerpo de la ojiazul-violáceo. Ella al instante entendió, así que sus manos se apoyaron sobre el pecho del ojimiel y dejó que sus caderas se adecuasen lentamente, hasta que tuvo toda la hombría del ojimiel en sus entrañas.

Kurosaki elevó su cuerpo sentándose en la cama, abrazó la cintura de la morena y empezó a moverse, poco a poco, el lento vaivén de cadera se tornó alocado y desmedido; y los gemidos más escandalosos se hicieron presentes.

La morena comenzó a sentir otra deliciosa sensación, ante cada estocada y conforme incrementaba la velocidad sentía que se acercaba cada vez más al orgasmo, pero prefería aplazar la llegada al climax absoluto, para gozar un poco más de todas esas sensaciones que inundaban su cuerpo y la hacían sonreír de goce.

Kurosaki por su parte estaba seguro de que pronto llegaría, pero quería asegurarse de que ella sintiera mayor placer, quería ocuparse de ella. La ojiazul-violáceo susurró el nombre del muchacho, pidiéndole más, y él obedeció. Ante cada fuerte y rápida estocada sentía que era empujada al borde de un principio, sentía que estaba por llegar a algo y eso le provocaba aún mayor placer, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y llegó al ansiado orgasmo en medio de un gemido y una sonrisa de goce.

Kurosaki una vez siendo testigo del goce otorgado a su novia, se concentró en su propio placer, tampoco logró soportar mucho tiempo más, esa cálida sensación que atrapada su hombría pudo más con él. Dio una última estocada, descargándose en el interior de la morena.

Ambos con la respiración agitada, sudorosos, con la falta de aire y esa sequedad en sus bocas los llevó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire. Aún con ambos cuerpos entrelazados, el ojimiel miró a la morena, quién sonrojada y algo cansada le correspondió la mirada.

— ¿Sigues molesta? —

— ¿Sigues pensando en 'buscarte otra'? — Respondió con otra pregunta, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—No lo decía en serio— Respondió lo más serio posible, porque si se lo decía en un tono burlón o sarcástico ella nunca se lo creería.

—Más te vale que así sea. Si te buscas otra juro que te rompo la nariz— Le advirtió, para después sonreírle.

—Sí, yo también te quiero— Atinó a decir, dejando un beso en su frente mientras Rukia buscó descanso en su pecho, Ichigo sólo se limitó a abrazarla y acariciarla en silencio.

**… … * … …**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado o.o

Y aún tengo un fic que continuar, el de **_Efectos Secundarios_**, en eso ando, no se me olvida he! Falta poco!**  
**

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo y/o comentarlo, se aprecia mucho.

Nos veremos nenes y nenas!


End file.
